nicktoonsofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Wiki:Policy
Like guidelines and rules, all users, regardless of status and position, are expected to follow polices. Consequences, including blocks and bans, can be met if users repudiate to recognize the policies. General rules The following is a list of fundamental all-purpose rules. # No personal attacks - Do not be rude, do not criticize people, do not discriminate etc. If this persists without reconciliation, violation of this rule will result in a 3 month block. A second offense will result in a ban. # No vandalism - Do not vandalize, or in other words, do not make nonsense edits or remove good quality content from articles. Violation of this rule will result in a ban, unless you have a logical clarification. # No inappropriate content - Do not use profanity, do not add content that is inappropriate for younger readers/contributors. Violation of this rule will result in a ban, unless you have a logical clarification. # No fanon - Do not add your fan-made episodes or any other fan-made content. Fanon includes any Nicktoons Network in-universe or merchandise-related content not officially released by Viacom via a press conference or the Nickelodeon TV channel, and information that can be derived from that. The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki was specifically created for such content. Violation of this rule will result in a warning. A second offense will result in a 1 month block, and continuous violation of the policy will result in a ban. # No speculation - Do not exaggerate or make up information. Only add content that is factual. Violation of this rule will result in a 1 month block. A second offense will result in a 3 month block, and a third offense will result in a ban. # Don't add reason/common sense to humor - Never add logic to humor (i.e. How can fire be underwater?). Violation of this rule will result in a warning. A second offense will result in a 2 week block, but never a ban. # Not a strategy guide - When writing a videogame article, try to prevent from incorporating individual and/or opinionated strategies into the mainspace articles. Users should refrain from putting any suggestions, opinions, or views into mainspace articles. Violation of this rule will result in a warning, and a second offense will result in a 1 week block. A third offense will result in a ban. # Age - If you are under the age of 13, it is best not to reveal yourself. Doing so will result in a ban, which is an infinite block. # An oligarchy - This wiki is run by a chosen assemblage of individuals, including the founder. Do not anger this selected group, as most members may be administrators. # Not Wikipedia - This wiki is not owned by the Wikimedia Foundation. We are owned by Wikia. With that being said, do not create links that lead to Wikipedia. # All contributors are equal - An alteration from Thomas Jefferson's phrase. If you are a administrator, bureaucrat, rollback, or a chat moderator, do not expect to get the special treatment (just privileges), as policies apply to all. # No irrelevant content - Do not add articles that have nothing to do with Nicktoons. *